Un dernier souhait
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: Leorio apprend qu'il est au stade final d'un cancer. Son unique souhait est de passer ses derniers jours auprès de ses amis qu'il n'a pas revu depuis des années... En particulier un.
1. Triste vérité

**Chapitre 1 :**Triste Vérité

Dans les couloirs blancs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, j'attendais… J'avais passé des années dans cet endroit à effectuer des opérations et à guérir mes patients. Parfois, ils découvraient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais marcher, plus jamais voir… d'autres perdaient la vie, tout simplement. Je me suis souvent identifié à leur proches, ressentant la même souffrance qu'eux, car moi aussi j'ai perdu il y a longtemps mon meilleur ami… et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul, confronté à la dure réalité qui te crie "Il est mort". Je peux la ressentir... la douleur de ces gens là. Mais jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais mis à la place des victimes qui perdaient la vie, et aujourd'hui je me pose la question…

_Qui souffre le plus ? Celui qui part ou celui qui reste ?_

La porte s'ouvre et mon collègue, Robert me rejoint. Robert est un excellent médecin: Il est compétent, sérieux et toujours souriant. On s'est rencontrés à la fac et nous travaillons aujourd'hui dans le même hôpital. Il un peu fou par moments: toujours à draguer les infirmières et les patientes même s'il se prenait toujours des râteaux. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anéanti, il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots… son regard laissait transparaître l'effroi et la peine… J'ai baissé la tête, car je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. Après tout, lui et moi sommes tous les deux médecins, et nous savons reconnaître les maladies grâce aux symptômes. Je n'avais pas besoin de ces analyses pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Mais je caressais quand même un espoir, un tout petit espoir… l'espoir que ce que craignais soit faux. Je ne voulais pas y croire, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je ne voulais pas me faire à l'idée que moi aussi, j'allais… finir ainsi.

Robert me tend les analyses… Il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il tremblait…Son silence voulait tout dire. Décidé, je prends les papiers de la main de Robert, comme pour lui débarrasser d'un poids trop lourd entre ses mains. Je lui tapote l'épaule et lui affiche un sourire bref, triste, comme pour le rassurer. Mais le rassurer de quoi ? Après tout, c'était moi, la victime.

Et je pars, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier les documents qu'il m'avait remis. Après tout, c'était certifié, je n'avais pas besoin de tous ces tests pour le savoir. J'étais constamment affaibli, j'avais toujours mal, j'avais des nausées qui s'aggravaient de semaine en semaine…. J'ai ignoré ces symptômes, essayant de me rassurer en me disant « c'est la fatigue »… Et pourtant, j'étais médecin, je savais bien que ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue, mais à autre chose. Je refusais de l'accepter, c'est tout. Pour orner le tout, je me suis mis à cracher du sang, et là, j'ai compris que mon état était vraiment grave, et j'ai décidé de vérifier ce que je redoutais le plus.

Je sors de l'hôpital, pensif, errant… je lève les yeux vers le ciel…

Moi, Leorio, âgé d'à peine 25 ans, je suis au stade final d'un cancer de foie.

Dans la tête d'un jeune homme de mon âge, n'ayant plus qu'un mois à vivre, tout devrait être flou. Il devrait avoir peur, se poser des questions, pleurer, crier… mais moi, une seule chose me tourmente, me bouleverse, m'obsède… Une seule.

_Kurapika… _


	2. Je veux te revoir

**Chapitre 2 :** Je veux te revoir

J'étais assis dans un parc. Mes pensées allaient par-ci, par là… pour converger vers un seul centre : Kurapika.

Je me demande ce qu'il devient… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Combien ? Trois, quatre ans ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Noyé entre travail et vengeance, il s'est complètement effacé du monde. Et moi, mes études de médecine m'ont pompé tout mon temps. Pour sortir de cette coquille, j'allais en boite, je buvais un verre avec différentes femmes… Partie de pieds en l'air, puis rien. Elles s'évaporaient tout comme elles apparaissaient. Et je retournais à ma monotonie.

A 25 ans, le bilan de ma vie est vide. Il n'y a qu'un seul souvenir qui me tient à cœur, qui me rend le sourire et qui me fait dire que ma vie a un sens : L'examen de Hunter, qui m'a permis de rencontrer des gens exceptionnels. Gon, avec son large sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa candeur. Kirua, ce petit sadique qui m'en a fait baver… Ils ont dû grandir. Ils doivent avoir… 19 ans peut être ? Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent. Et puis, Kurapika. Kurapika est en quelque sorte le « noyau » de mon existence. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Il est si fort, et en même temps si vulnérable. J'avais une envie permanente de le protéger, même si c'est toujours moi qui étais protégé.

Le voir pleurer est pour moi pire que toutes les tortures du monde. Son regard insaisissable, sa chevelure d'or, son corps frêle, ses traits angéliques…. Tout chez lui m'obsède. Parfois, l'idée m'effleure, comme quoi serais "amoureux". Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets à penser ça. Peut être à cause de son physique androgyne ? Je me rappelle qu'une fois, j'ai eu une aventure avec une femme. Elle était dans la même fac que moi, et elle était sans doute la plus belle. On a commencé à sortir ensemble. A chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait ou qu'elle me touchait, je fermais les yeux, et c'est Kurapika que j'imaginais. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, elle m'a dit ces mots là…

« Je t'aime Leorio, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours ailleurs, que tu cherches en moi quelqu'un d'autre… »

Elle pleurait en me disant ces mots, et me suppliait de lui dire que ce qu'elle pensait était faux, que je n'aimais qu'elle…Seulement elle. Pourtant, je n'ai pas nié ses dires, ça m'a même permis de comprendre que j'ai toujours été amoureux de Kurapika. Toujours. Est-ce normal qu'un homme soit aussi amoureux… d'un autre homme ? J'ai longtemps rejeté cette idée, toutes ces années où nous étions ensemble, je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Mais c'est plus qu'une évidence, je l'aime, je l'aime…

_je l'aime tellement._

Aujourd'hui, je suis au seuil de la mort, et encore une fois, c'est à lui que je pense. Je prends mon portable, et inconsciemment, je compose son numéro. Nous sommes restés des années sans nous contacter, pourtant, son numéro est pour moi plus facile à retenir que mon propre prénom.

- Allo… ?

Cette voix… elle m'apaise tellement, c'est incroyable. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je murmure :

- Devine qui c'est… ?

- Haha… Leorio. Tu me dis toujours la même réplique lorsqu'on reste longtemps sans se parler.

- Toujours occupé par le travail ?

- Non, j'ai quitté mon poste depuis quelques mois. Je m'apprête à retourner aux terres où j'ai vécu lorsque j'étais enfant, pour enterrer les yeux de mon peuple…

- Tu y vas seul ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Avec Gon et Kirua. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

Kurapika resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix interrompue :

- Ça me ferait tellement plaisir, et puis…

- Et puis… ?

- Je comptais vous revoir tous après mon retour, pour vous dire quelque chose.

- … Moi aussi j'aurai quelque chose à vous dire. Alors on se voit quand ?

- Dans trois jours, vers huit heures du matin à la grande gare de Takuru. On prendra le train, puis on terminera à pieds jusqu'à la région de Lukuso, où repose mon clan.

- C'est parfait. J'appelle Gon et Kirua tout de suite.

- Merci d'avoir appelé… à bientôt

- Oui, à dans trois jours alors !

Et je raccroche, en souriant… dans trois jours, je le reverrai.


	3. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 : **Retrouvailles

Les trois jours se sont rapidement écroulés. J'avais mis au courant Gon et Kirua et ils ont accepté avec beaucoup de joie de venir. La dernière fois qu'on a passé du temps ensemble tous les quatre remonte à des années.

Ce matin là, malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait mon corps, je me suis levé épanoui. Je me suis rapidement préparé, j'ai pris quelques petites affaires dans mon sac. A ma grande surprise, j'ai trouvé une bouteille où était écrit "Pour le cancer de Leorio". C'était sûrement Robet qui l'avait préparé... Il est gentil, de penser à moi alors que mon cas est d'ores et déjà désespéré. Après avoir soigneusement rangé mes affaires, je me suis dirigé vers la gare. Je suis arrivé en avance, et pourtant, Gon et Kirua étaient déjà là. C'est fou ce qu'ils ont grandi. Ils doivent faire la même taille que moi… leurs muscles se sont considérablement développées grâce à l'entrainement. Mais apparemment, pas leur caractère. Gon en me voyant, est venu en courant me serrer entre ses bras. Il a failli m'étouffer, ce n'est plus gosse que j'ai connu. Kirua lui, tout en mangeant du chocolat, m'a fait un signe de la main. Ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur de les revoir. Je me demande si ce sera la dernière fois…

- Leorio ! Tu n'as pas changé ! s'exclama Gon

- Mais non Gon, regarde le, il a trop maigri ! Tiens, tu veux du chocolat ?

Je souris. C'est vrai que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids à cause de ma maladie, j'espère qu'ils ne se douteront de rien. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce séjour.

- Vous deux alors ! Vous avez tellement grandi ! C'est incroyable, les garçons arrivent à un âge où ils se métamorphosent totalement ! J'ai presque eu du mal à vous reconnaitre.

- Maintenant que Kirua le fait remarquer, c'est vrai que tu as vraiment maigri Leorio. Et puis tu es pâle et tu sembles fatigué, tu manges bien au moins ?

- Il a pas de copine pour lui préparer ses petits repas, hein Leorio ?

- Haha ! C'est… le boulot. J'ai beaucoup de garde la nuit alors je ne dors pas convenablement.

- Faut quand même que tu… AAAH ! Kurapika vient !

Je tourne la tête et la je vois Kurapika s'avancer vers nous. Il n'a pas changé… enfin, si : Il est de plus en plus beau. Je n'arrive même pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Quand suis-je devenu aussi obsédé par son regard, ses cheveux, son nez, ses lèvres…

Sa voix résonne en moi comme l'écho d'une cloche, je me sens tellement bien, rien qu'en le voyant. Gon et Kirua se jettent sur lui, et faillirent aussi l'étouffer.

- Vous avez tellement grandi !

- Et toi tu n'as pas grandi d'un pouce Kurapika ! s'exclama Gon

C'est vrai, sa physionomie n'a pas du tout changé. On dirait presque une femme. Il s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main :

- Ca faisait longtemps… Leorio.

- Oui… C'est long, quatre ans.

J'avais presque envie de pleurer. J'étais tellement ému, le revoir ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet. Nous nous sommes à peine vu que déjà, nous prîmes le train. Le chemin vers la région la plus proche de Lukuso devait nous prendre 8 heures de train. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas ennuyés car à peine montés que déjà Gon et Kirua nous inondaient d'histoires : Leurs combats, leurs nouvelles techniques, leurs aventures… Et puis je ne sais comment, ils tirèrent un sujet dont on n'a jamais réellement discuté tous les quatre : Les femmes.

- Kirua ne vous a pas encore parlé de sa petite copine ! s'exclama Gon

- Quoi ? Ce chaton s'est trouvé une copine ?

- Ouiii ! Elle s'appelle Alyson ! elle est troooop mignonne si vous la voyiez ! Il l'a rencontré lorsque nous sommes partis nous entrainer dans un temple antique. Elle a une tête d'ange, mais elle est presque aussi forte que Biscuit !

- Eh Gon ! Parle pas trop non plus hein… murmura Kirua en rougissant

- Je vous ai raconté le truc du yaourt au chocolat? En fait, une fois je suis entré et je les ai…

- STOOOOOP, cria Kirua rouge comme une tomate, en mettant ses mains devant la bouche de Gon ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné. C'est clair, ils ont vraiment grandi, maintenant ils ont des histoires de cœurs et des histoires un peu cochonnes. Ce n'est plus les gosses que j'ai connu. Pour échapper aux questions, Kirua me passa le ballon en me demandant :

- Et toi le vieux ? Pas de fiancée ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en imaginant leur réaction si je leur disais ce que j'éprouve vraiment. Kurapika nous regardait la tête posée entre ses paumes, avec un léger sourire. Visiblement, il trouvait ce sujet amusant. Je détourne le regard un peu gêné :

- Eu… Actuellement non.

- Même pas de petites aventures pendant ces quatre ans ? demanda Gon

- Si, enfin, ça n'a pas marché entre nous.

- Elle t'a quitté à cause de l'odeur de tes pieds ? demanda Kirua d'un air sarcastique.

- Haha… Disons que… j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quoiiii, tu la trompais ?

Kurapika me regardait bizarrement. Il n'a pas posé de question, mais semblait attendre une réponse.

- Non pas vraiment. D'ailleurs la personne en question n'en sait rien. M'enfin…

Kirua me regardait d'un œil bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait compris de qui je parlais, et ça me faisait un peu peur. Gon posa alors la question à Kurapika

- Et toi ? Pas de copine non plus ?

Kurapika sursauta :

- Eu, non. Rien du tout…

- Même pas Senritsu ?

- Senritsu est amie que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais sans plus.

- C'est normal, tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille. Les femmes préfèrent les hommes virils, dit Kirua d'un air sournois.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Il semblait agacé par les propos de Kirua. Pour essayer de calmer le jeu, je dis :

- Mais Kurapika est le plus fort, tout le monde aime les gens forts… Et puis il est beau je trouve…

Mes propos étaient plus ambigus qu'autre chose, parce que les trois jeunes hommes me regardaient bizarrement, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal placé.

Kurapika se leva d'un coup pour aller « aux toilettes », et Gon, Kirua et moi restâmes à nous regarder comme des idiots.

Ainsi, les heures passèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée au terminus, là ou nous devons descendre.


	4. Un rêve

**Chapitre 4 : **Un rêve... 

Nous sommes arrivés en fin d'après midi à la région de Lukuso. Le train ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, car après, c'était un endroit isolé, presque sans vie. Nous devions traverser une petite forêt avant d'arriver. Cela devait nous prendre quatre à cinq heures de marche pour arriver à destination, nous a expliqué Kurapika.

Nous marchions tranquillement, en rigolant et en nous racontant des blagues quand soudain, je fis pris d'un malaise. Ma tête se mit et j'avais du mal à respirer. Pas maintenant… Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte… Je m'arrête soudainement, la main sur la tête. Je ne voyais rien, tout était noir, mais je tenais quand même debout en m'appuyant sur un arbre à coté de moi, en espérant que ça passe. D'une voix coupée, je murmure :

- Les.. les gars, on peut se reposer un peu ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas Leorio ? Tu es tout pâle, demanda Gon

- Tu ne peux même plus marcher quelques kilomètres sans te fatiguer ? Alala Leorio… soupira Kirua

Je tremblais comme une feuille, et soudain, des nausées me prirent. Je vomis prés de l'arbre sur le quel je m'appuyais, avant de tomber sur les genoux. Les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de moi.

- Leorio ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kurapika inquiet

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent… Par chance, je n'avais pas vomis du sang. Kurapika prit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et m'en verser un peu sur le visage.

- Tu veux que je te porte sur le dos Leorio ? demande Gon inquiet

- Non ça va… ça doit être à cause du train, je ne suis pas habitué aux longs trajets…

Cette excuse sembla les convaincre. Nous nous reposâmes une demi-heure avant de reprendre le trajet. J'essayais bien que mal de suivre leur rythme, alors ils s'arrêtaient à chaque fois pour m'attendre. Je me suis senti tellement inutile… Cette maladie me consume, je ne pensais me trouver dans une telle situation à seulement 25 ans. Le destin est vraiment cruel, vraiment…

De longues heures passèrent, et lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivés, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait noir, alors on ne pouvait pas bien discerner les lieux. Mais la lumière de la lune et nos quelques torches nous avaient permis de voir à quoi ressemblaient plus ou moins les lieux :

Un terrain noirci, des morceaux de bois brûlés éparpillés un peu partout et au loin, on pouvait voir des croix mal placées. Il devait y en avoir une trentaine… Kurapika les fixait en serrant le poing, tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge.

Je n'avais jamais vu un regard pareil. Des yeux larmoyants écarlates dans la noirceur de la nuit… Je m'approche de Kurapika et pose ma main sur son épaule sans dire un mot.

- Plus de dix ans se sont écroulés depuis ce jour là... Et pourtant, rien n'a changé ici, je revois presque leur cadavre ensanglanté joncher sur le sol.

- Tu as réussi à récupérer leurs yeux Kurapika… Tu as réussi à tenir ta promesse.

Kurapika ne dit pas un mot. Les larmes coulaient tout le long de son visage. Je lui adresse un sourire en lui séchant ses larmes du pousse :

- On enterrera leurs yeux demain, et nous prierons sur leur tombe. Maintenant, dormons… cette journée a été fatigante.

- Oui…

Gon et Kirua avaient installé des sacs à couchage et avaient fait un petit feu au milieu. Nous les rejoignons et ensemble nous mangeons quelques fruits et biscuits que nous avions pris avec nous avant de papoter un peu puis dormir. Au milieu, je fis pris de nausée et je me lève en courant assez loin pour ne pas les réveiller.

Je me sentais vidé de force, et cette fois-ci, c'est du sang que j'ai craché. Je me sens vraiment mal car je me rends compte qu'il ne me reste vraiment plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je repris mes esprits puis me lève pour retourner au lieu du campement, quand je vis Kurapika assis prêt d'un lac juste à coté. Il sursaute en sentant ma présence :

- Leorio ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- … Je peux m'assoir ?

- Oui bien sur…

Je m'assois, et lève ma tête vers le ciel :

- Il y a beaucoup d'étoiles

- Maman me disait… Que les gens qui meurent deviennent des étoiles

- Tant que la personne vit en toi, elle n'est pas vraiment morte tu sais…

- Lorsque je suis retournée chez moi, et que j'ai vu tous ces cadavres, les yeux arrachés, inonder le sol avec leur sang, je ne te cache pas que j'ai souhaité les rejoindre, en me donnant la mort.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne voulais pas être le seul à mourir avec mes yeux à leur place. Alors j'ai décidé de me venger, de tuer ces assassins qui m'ont privé de ma famille, de mes origines et qui m'ont poussé à vivre dans l'effroi. Je voulais leur faire payer leur crime. Je voulais ramener ces yeux à mon peuple, puis, me donner la mort. Ainsi, la légende des Kuruta se serait éteinte avec ma mort.

- Tu es sérieux ?! Mais attends, là tu as ramené les yeux à ton peuple alors tu vas te suicider ?

Kurapika laisse échapper un petit rire :

- C'est ce que j'aurai fait avant. Mais maintenant, je vous ai vous, ma nouvelle famille. Tant que vous serez là, j'aurai une raison de vivre.

Je sentis mon cœur me serrer. Il dit ça mais… Il ne sait pas que je vais mourir, dans très peu de temps. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'avais très mal, et très peur. Je murmure d'une voix tremblante sans m'en rendre compte :

- Et si… moi aussi… je mourrais ?

Kurapika me regarde d'un œil interrogateur avant de rire :

- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Si tu veux savoir, je comptais t'appeler après avoir enterré les yeux de mon peuple, pour te demander… de m'installer avec toi.

- T'installer avec moi… ?

Je rougis en souriant. Ca me faisait tellement plaisir et… tellement mal. Kurapika termina en souriant :

- Oui. Gon et Kirua sont les meilleurs amis du monde, ils vivent ensemble comme des frères et ils s'aiment beaucoup. Toi et moi aussi sommes… très proches. Et moi je t'aime beaucoup.

« Je t'aime beaucoup ». Il me le dit amicalement, fraternellement mais… Moi, c'est d'un autre amour que je l'aime, pas comme un frère. Mais comment pourrais-je le lui avouer… Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Je pose ma main sur la tête de Kurapika et lui caresse les cheveux, tout en le regardant. Comme il est beau, si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai juré que c'était une femme. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais je devais m'abstenir. Je soupire en éloignant ma main, et je m'allonge sur l'herbe. Kurapika s'allongea aussi à coté de moi. Je murmure :

- Kurapika… Tu crois en une vie après la mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis toujours vivant. Mais je sais qu'il y a une chose qui peut lutter contre la mort.

- Et… ?

- La vie !

Je laisse échapper un rire :

- Haha… Mais qu'est ce que tu me sors là…

- Je veux dire, quand d'une vie nait une vie.

- Tu veux dire un bébé ?

- On peut le prendre comme ça.

- Mon vieux, si tu ne veux pas que ton clan s'éteigne, faudra que tu te trouves une petite femme au plus vite !

- … Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas mort, ce jour-là… Comme par instinct, ma mère m'avait demandé d'aller cueillir des fleurs dans un champ, de l'autre coté de la forêt qui était assez loin. Elle avait insisté pour que ce soit ce champ là, et pas un autre juste à coté de chez nous. Et en revenant, il ne restait plus que des cadavres. Tu penseras peut être que c'est le hasard, mais moi je pense que c'est comme si elle m'avait protégé.

- Ta maman voulait que tu restes vivant. Alors promets-moi… que tu feras tout pour le rester, même si tu venais à perdre à nouveau… quelqu'un qui t'est cher.

- …Je te le promets.

Kurapika m'avait fait cette promesse, mais il ne savait pas pour ma future mort. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à imaginer des dessins avec les étoiles, avant de nous rendormir.

Ce soir-là, j'ai rêvé de lui, de nous deux, d'une vie, d'un passé, d'un futur... Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, mais il y avait une lumière apaisante, chaleureuse, et elle illuminait tout... Dans ce rêve, il y avait aussi un enfant, un enfant qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Ca devait être moi lorsque j'étais encore petit. Il me souriait, et pontait du doigt la lumière... comme pour me dire qu'il m'apportait un nouvel espoir.

C'était un magnifique rêve..


	5. Je ne veux pas mourir

** Chapitre 5:** Je ne veux pas mourir...

Ce fut Kirua qui nous réveilla le lendemain en nous balançant de l'eau sur le visage :

- Non mais… On vous avait installé vos sacs de couchages et vous, vous vous éloignez du groupe pour dormir sur l'herbe. On dirait presque un couple d'amoureux qui s'éloigne du campement pour faire des cochonneries.

Très vite, nous nous réveillons et nous dirigeons vers le lac pour nous laver le visage. Après avoir un peu mangé, Kurapika sort de son sac les boites renfermant les yeux de son clan. Son regard laissait alors passer de l'effroi, du regret, de la tristesse mais aussi de l'affection. Il était parcouru d'émotions différentes et tremblait légèrement. Je pose ma main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser, et je lui souris. Il répond à mon sourire tristement, puis, ensemble, nous commençons à creuser les tombes pour y enterrer les boites.

Kurapika se sentait très mal. Il avait en permanence les yeux écarlates et tremblait tout en creusant.

- Courage Kurapika…

- … Je me rappelle de ces instants, lorsque je les enterrai... J'étais enfant, je n'avais pas de force, et pourtant, j'ai passé trois jours à creuser toutes ces trous et à reposer les corps. Mon cœur saignait… mes yeux pleuraient, et mes mains étaient couvertes de… boue et de… snif… de sang et… je…

Kurapika tomba sur les genoux en pleurant. Pas que des pleurs, mais carrément une crise de sanglots. Il criait de toutes ses forces pour évacuer sa douleur. Je ne peux qu'admirer sa force : Comment a-t-il fait pour résister toutes ses années... Quelle est cette force qui lui a permis de rester en vie afin de rendre à son peuple déchu son honneur?

Je n'ai jamais vu Kurapika dans cet état. Sans m'en rendre compte, je le serre très fort entre mes bras, l'enveloppant, comme pour le combler du vide qui a longtemps marqué sa vie. Il s'agrippe à moi en tremblant. A ce moment là, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qui lui redonnait espoir, et tout ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son clan dans ce monde inconnu de la mort. Je caressais ses cheveux en essayant de le calmer. Kirua et Gon nous regardaient tristement. Kurapika me serra encore plus fort puis murmura :

- Leorio, quand nous en aurons fini… J'aurai quelque chose à te dire. C'est très … important.

- … D'accord

Je demande à Kurapika de rester loin et de nous laisser enterrer les boites à sa place. Je ne voulais pas le revoir dans cet état, j'imagine la douleur ressentie en recreusant les tombes qu'il avait faites il y a dix ans, et de revoir les cadavres de sa famille et de ses amis broyés puis avalés par la terre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit traumatisé par de telles images. Il accepte bien que mal de nous laisser faire, puis partit s'assoir sous un arbre, plus loin.

Sous la chaleur, Kirua, Gon et moi passons des heures à creuser les trous, à y enterrer les boites puis à les recouvrir. A chaque fois, je pouvais distinguer les os des membres du clan en bas de la tombe, et là, les pensées les plus obscures venaient me hanter. Dans quelques années, mes amis et mes collègues seront mariés, avec leurs enfants, leur famille, et moi je pourrirai dans une tombe, seul… Nous allons tous trépasser un jour ou l'autre... mais je ne veux pas finir comme ça, je ne veux pas !

Ma tête à se remit à tourner, et mes nausées me reprirent. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'entendais des sifflements, je tremblais, je tombais… j'entendais quelqu'un crier mon nom, puis rien, le silence total…

Quand je me suis réveillé, le soleil se couchait. J'étais sur un lit, dans une sorte de cabane qu'ils avaient sans doute aménagée alors que j'étais inconscient. J'avais mal à la tête… Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois Kirua et Gon, assis plus loin. Ils me regardaient avec effroi et semblaient pâles. Et à ma droite, Kurapika, qui me fixait, les larmes inondant ses joues. Il me prit la main, en tremblant, et la posa contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il suffoquait, tout en pleurant. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Je l'entendais juste me murmurer :

- Pourquoi… pourquoi… !

- …

- Et nous, comme des idiots, nous n'avons rien remarqué du tout…

Je regarde la table à coté de moi, et je vois un verre d'eau et une boite de médicaments où était inscrit dessus « Pour le cancer de Leorio ». Cette boite, c'est Robert qui me l'a donnée le lendemain de mes analyses. Guérir m'est impossible, ces médicaments étaient juste des calmants. Je vois… Alors ils ont lu ce qui était écrit dessus. Je n'aurai pas dû la ranger dans ma valise avec les autres médicaments, j'aurai dû me douter qu'ils cherchaient là-bas en cas d'urgence. Je ferme les yeux en murmurant :

- Je… ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez ainsi...

- Tu vas guérir… hein Leorio ? Demande Kurapika en serrant ma main

- … Je suis déjà au dernier stade. C'est sans espoir

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Tu es médecin Leorio ! Tu peux bien faire de la chimiothérapie ! Il y a surement une opération, si c'est trop cher, nous trouverons un moyen pour payer ! Leorio ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Je me lève bien que mal, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je voyais au loin Gon qui pleurait et Kirua qui se forçait de le cacher. Je soupire :

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos derniers instants ensembles…

- Leorio, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de te sauver...

- Non Kurapika, je suis médecin, et je sais mieux qui quiconque que c'est sans espoir. La chimiothérapie ne ferait que me vider de toutes mes forces pour me permettre de vivre quelques semaines de plus. Je suis déjà à bout, je refuse de terminer mes jours dans un lit d'hôpital. Mon état est celui d'une personne qui n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre, alors je préfère les passer avec vous...

Kurapika se mordit la lèvre avec de lâcher ma main et sortir de la cabane en courant. Je me sentais tellement nul, moi qui voulais le protéger, encore une fois, je ne fais que le blesser. Pourquoi le destin est-il aussi cruel ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Kurapika est si seul, il est si triste et désorienté. Quand je partirai, qui veillera sur lui ?

Gon et Kirua s'approchent de moi. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Je leur souris tristement, comme pour essayer de les rassurer. Mais c'est sans espoir. Je soupire :

- Les gars… vous êtes assez grands pour savoir que la vie n'est pas toujours comme on veut qu'elle soit. Je ne veux pas gâcher ces derniers moments avec vous, alors oublions ça et… profitons.

Gon se jette entre mes bras en pleurant :

-Um… !

Les larmes aux yeux, je lui tapote le dos en souriant :

- Pleurnichard va…


	6. Secret Révélé

**Chapitre 6 :** Secret révélé 

Une fois m'être ressaisi, je quitte la cabane. Kurapika était assis sous un arbre près du lac. Il pleurait… Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi sensible. Je suis un vrai salaud quand même, parce que le voir pleurer et souffrir ainsi pour moi… me fait quelque part plaisir. Je m'assois à coté de lui:

- Il fait un peu froid ce soir… tu ne trouves pas ?

- …

Je pose délicatement mes doigts sur la joue de Kurapika, lui séchant ses larmes et le caressant comme essayer de le rassurer:

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire non ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était « très important », je t'écoute.

Kurapika pouvait à peine répondre, il bafouillait :

- …Je… Leo...rio...

Je repose ma main et soupire:

- Kurapika, je sais que c'est très dur à accepter, mais tu sais bien qu'on peut mourir n'importe quand. Tu en as eu la preuve… il y a dix. Et ces gens qui meurent comme ça, soudainement, n'ont pas toujours la chance de dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur aux gens qui leur sont chers. Ils ne peuvent pas profiter de leurs derniers instants avec eux, et partent comme ça, sans laisser de souvenir…

- …

- Tu sais, je t'ai appelé l'autre jour parce que j'avais très envie de passer ces derniers jours de ma vie à tes cotés. De toutes les choses qui me soient arrivées durant ces 25 années de mon existence, te rencontrer était… sûrement la plus belle chose. Je n'aurai jamais cru m'attacher autant à quelqu'un après la mort de Pietro. Tu es sûrement la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Leorio…

Kurapika prit ma main. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se fâche, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me gifle… Mais ce qu'il a fait m'a vraiment choqué. Il a mis ma main… sous sa tunique. Je touchais du bout des doigts sa chaire. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait en tête. J'étais tout rouge et je me sentais vraiment mal. Je suis fou amoureux de Kurapika, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que lui aussi veuille de ce genre de choses… avec un homme. Voyant ma gêne, Kurapika me murmura à l'oreille :

- Bouge ta main Leorio, plus en haut…

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris son délire, mais en m'exécutant, je sentis quelque chose… d'inhabituel chez un homme. Sa douce chaire se bombait au niveau de la poitrine. J'étais choqué parce que je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Kurapika est un homme, tout comme moi, alors pourquoi… a-t-il une poitrine ?

J'étais sans mots. Les idées les plus folles se mêlaient dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne pouvais même plus réfléchir... Soudain, je sentis… les lèvres de Kurapika caresser les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Kurapika était entrain de m'embrasser, et ses lèvres… ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais goûté une chose aussi douce, aussi délicieuse, aussi exquise. C'était l'extase à l'état pur, la beauté, la sensualité la volupté, le bonheur. C'était magique, c'était divin… Son baiser m'emportait dans une toute autre dimension. J'en oubliais mes malheurs, et je voyais devant moi un monde fait de couleurs: des terres fleuries, un ciel qui s'étend à perte de vue, un océan infini, un univers parfait, où il n'y a que Kurapika et moi. Ses lèvres répondaient à toutes mes questions, ses lèvres réparaient tous les maux et moi, moi… j'étais démuni face à cet amour inconditionnel. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, qui était déjà sous l'emprise du désir. A mon plus grand regret, nos lèvres se détachèrent. J'étais étourdi, ivre de son baiser. Kurapika me murmura :

- Je suis une femme… Leorio.

Kurapika… une femme. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, une femme… je crois que la logique veut que je sois en colère, car elle m'aurait apparemment menti pendant toutes ces années. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, j'ai l'impression d'être soûl, et c'est avec assurance que ce qui me brûlait les lèvres pendant tout ce temps finit par sortir :

- Je t'aime

Sans même attendre de réponse, je l'embrasse à nouveau avec toute la passion dont je suis capable. Je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces, en caressant sa langue, en me battant avec elle... Je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Les émotions les plus fortes me brûlent le cœur. Il bat tellement fort qu'il sortirait presque de sa place. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle, je me retrouve en elle, j'ai l'impression de voler. Je n'arrive même pas à décrire ce sentiment. Je me sens tellement petit, tellement vulnérable, et elle me manipule. Je suis amoureux, je suis fou amoureux, je suis tellement amoureux que je pourrai, là, en ce moment même, faire tomber toutes les montagnes, décomposer l'eau, toucher le vent, faire s'écrouler le ciel... Je pourrai même créer un monde, un monde pour elle, un monde pour nous. Je l'aime plus que tout, je l'aime à en mourir, je l'aime, mon Dieu comme je l'aime !

Mes lèvres descendent tout le long de sa nuque, embrassant son cou, le suçant, m'exaltant de son odeur. Elle gémit doucement, et je trouve ça tellement mignon. Kurapika est pour moi la définition de la perfection même, non, c'est une déesse. Ou alors, c'est la déesse du monde divin. Une humaine ne peut pas me rendre aussi fou. Je suis complètement submergé, je me noie dans un océan d'amour, et je ne veux même pas remonter à la surface. Je veux juste être entièrement uni à elle, je veux qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Je la désire… Kurapika…

Elle me murmure à l'oreille :

- Leorio, il y a un cabane de l'autre coté du lac… allons là bas.


End file.
